Proud to be an American
by Needs to be deleted
Summary: for all of the people that died and for all the people who lost a famly member ar friend on 911 rewriten and much better. well at least thats what I think
1. 911

Yugi and Yami walked along the streets of New York. Yami was in his spirit form so of coarse no one could see him. The two walked along the busy streets until they came to the site of the disaster that had occurred four years ago.

"If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,  
And I had to start again with just my children and my wife.  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be livin' here today,   
'cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away." Yami started to sing softly to himself. Yugi's ears caught the soft sound and a playful smile appeared on his face.

"And I'm PROUD to be an American where as least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA" Yugi took up the next part of the song, which caused a smile to appear on his Yami's face. He was singing as softly as his Yami had and the both turned their heads to the site of the once tall and proud twin towers. There was nothing there yet but there would be someday and they both new that it would be even better than before.

"From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,  
across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,   
From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA  
Well, there's pride in every American heart,  
and it's time to stand and say" Yami continued the next part with a slightly louder voice that got louder with each stanza. Yugi giggled a little at the thought of his Yami's foolishness. But at least he was enjoying himself.

"that I'm PROUD to be an American where as least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the USA." They both finished out the song in there loudest voices. Which caused stares from the surrounding inhabitants. Yugi blushed a bright red as his Yami laughed at Yugi's predicament.

"Shut up Yami. People are staring" He hissed to his Yami, causing more stares because it looked like he was talking to himself.

"You do know that they can't see me right?" Yami asked his hikari as he calmed down a bit. Yugi sighed loudly and stomped off in imbursements, his face still bright red. Yami ran after him, still chuckling to himself

I know that this is VERY ooc but I don't care. I am actually rewriting this from before. I also know that Yugi and Yami live in Japan but oh well I don't care. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough sorry lost it for a moment.

God bless all of the people that died that fateful day  
I'M PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN  
And I always will be


	2. Another song

Me: found another song review with your memorial songs  
  
*Music starts*  
  
Yugi: Where were you when the world stopped turning  
  
that September day,  
  
Out in the yard with your wife and children  
  
Or workin on some stage in LA  
  
Did you stand there in shock  
  
At the sight of that black smoke risin' against that blue sky  
  
Did you shout out in anger and fear for your neighbor  
  
Or did you just sit down and cry  
  
Yami: Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones  
  
Pray for the ones who dont know  
  
Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble  
  
And sob for the ones left below  
  
Did you burst out in pride for the red white and blue  
  
And the heros who died just doin what they do  
  
Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer  
  
And look at yourself and what really matters  
  
*Chorus*  
  
Bakura: Im just a singer of simple songs  
  
Im not a real political man  
  
I watch CNN but im not sure i can tell you  
  
The difference in Iraq and Iran  
  
I know Jesus and i talk to god  
  
And i remember this from when i was young  
  
Faith hope and love are some good things he gave us  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
Ryou: Where were you when the world stopped turning  
  
that September day  
  
Teachin' a class full of innocent children  
  
Driving dow some cold interstate  
  
Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor  
  
In a crowded room did you feel alone  
  
Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her  
  
Did you dust off that bible at home  
  
Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened  
  
Close your eyes and not go to sleep  
  
Did you notice the sunset for the first time in ages  
  
Speak to some stranger on the street  
  
Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow All four: Go out an buy you a gun  
  
Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'  
  
And turn on 'I Love Lucy' re-runs  
  
Did you go to church and hold hands with some stangers  
  
Stand in line and give your own blood  
  
Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family  
  
Thank god you had somebody to love  
  
*Chorus*  
  
*Chorus*  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
And the greatest is love  
  
Where were you when the world stopped turning,  
  
that September day  
  
*Music stops*  
  
Me: Thank you reviewers 


End file.
